Conmutación Nettie
by Anna-261
Summary: Sam quiere que Freddie se de cuenta que nunca será como Carly. Jennette quiere ser capaz de confesarse a Nathan. ¿Qué sucede cuando se cambian de lugar?
1. Cap 01

**_SWITCHING NETTIE  
><em>**

**Cap 001**

_**P.O.V SAM**_

**-Freddieeee- **Grité mientras permanecía tirada en un puff en el estudio de Carly. Freddie levantó una ceja.

**-Levántate tu misma- **Me contestó con algo de... ¿Rebeldía?

**-No, no quiero levantarme-**

**-Y yo no quiero ir a buscarte tocino-**

**-¡Pero tú eres mi novio!- **Si, Freddie ha sido mi novio durante dos meses, y desafortunadamente una de las reglas que tenía que firmar era llamarlo Freddie siempre, no más apodos. El cúal, la única razón por la que se salió con la suya es por que estaba detrás de Carly. ¡Rayos!

**-Pero eso no quiero decir que sea tu esclavo- **Responde Freddie con calma. Carly levanta la vista de su televisor con la mirada pensativa.

**-Ya sabes, estoy un poco azotada- **Respondió Carly tras un momento en silencio, luego me sonrió.

_**(N.A: **__Nah, no sé porque Carly salta diciendo eso, eso lo traducí así)_

**-Bueno Nub, traéme tocino- **Dije para luego sonreir triunfante.

**-Te doy veinte dólares si vas a buscar tu propio tocino- **Freddie finalmente suspiró, me dio una amplia sonrisa y luego tomé su dinero, estaba apunto de salir por la puerta cuando veo la mirada de complicidad de Carly. Suspiré y pusé los ojos en blanco, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Freddie, él me miró con deleite y se ruborizó, finalmente sonreí mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**-Ashh, es tarde-** Justo cuando llegué a la planta principal, recordé que si comía tocino debería comprar batidos. Gimiendo, regresé a los vuelos a las escaleras de nuevo, y estaba a punto de estallar cuando oí mi nombre.

**-Es solo que me gustaría que se pareciese más a tí, Carls- **Oí la voz de Freddie, y entonces no importa lo cursi que suene, el corazón se me partió en dos. Él todavía quería a Carly. Vacilé en abrir la puerta. _"Los Puckett nunca demuestran tristeza"_

**-¿Por qué no te vas a una cita con Carly en su lugar?- **Susurré, el daño iba más allá de mis palabras. Él quería la perfección y yo sabía que no estaba en ningún lugar cerca mio. Sentí una sustancia liquida amenazando con brotar de mis ojos, tomé por opción salir corriendo de allí sin dar explicación alguna. En algún lugar profundo de mi corazón sabía que no iba a salir, y esto solo lo confirmó.

**-A veces, desearía que esta no fuese mi vida- **Dije mientras corría hacía algún lado.

_**P.O.V JENNETTE**_

Estaba caminando sin ninguna dirección en particular. El cáncer de mi madre había empeorado, y eso me rompió el corazón. Para colmo, Nathan, mi mejor amigo, la persona que era como un hermano estaba ahora más caliente. Suspiré mientras encontraba una banca para sentarme. Miré mi celular y ese mensaje de texto que me estaba inquietando, desde que él comenzó a salir con Maddisen.

_"Sí, les voy a presentar a mi novia, Maddisen"_

Con eso, él me rompió el corazón. Fue difícil para mí ahora. Me refiero a que jugar a ser el amor y el enamoramiento son dos cosas diferentes. Suspiré mientras comencé a oscilar cada vez más alto. Me di cuenta de que Sam y Freddie estaban cerca de la fecha en la que tenían que besarse. Era obvio que a partir de entonces Dan comenzaría con nuestro noviazgo, bueno quiero decir el noviazgo de Sam y Freddie. A veces me preguntaba si sabía que estaba tan cerca de mi amor. Si alguna vez me lo preguntó, siempre podía reírse y decir que el romance siempre fue un buen lugar para empezar, pero yo no estaba, estaba Sam, yo no podía mentir a mi manera para salir de esto.

_"Él podría estar cerca de chicas perfectas, ya sabes lo que quiero decir"_ Cantaba en voz baja. Pronto sentí el zumbido del teléfono y lo atendí.

_**(N.A: **__acá comienza la conversación teléfonica)_

**-Hey Miranda, ¿qué pasa?- **Le pregunté a Miranda tan alegremente como sea posible.

**-Dan quería programar un ensayo de ICarly rápido, y quiere que estemos allí en una hora, ¿Puede hacerlo?-**

**-Claro...-**

**-¿Nettie?- **Escuché una vacilación en su voz.

**(N.A: **_Nettie es como le dicen a Jennette,no a Nathan. Nettie de Jen__**nette**__)_

**-¿Sí?-**

**-¿Vas a estar bien? Nathan está trayendo a Madisen- **Susurró suavemente Miranda. Sentí que mi garganta se agarrotaba.

**-Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Él es mi compañero y amigo- **Traté de convencerme a mí misma.

**-Bueno, bueno ¿Nos vemos luego?- **Pidió ella.

**-Sí, más tarde. **Colgué, sólo para ver un mensaje de texto

_**(N.A: **__fin de llamada teléfonica)_

Madisen queria conseguir ese paseo, ¿Lo necesita?

Ignoré el texto, con toda honestidad, yo sólo quería ser otra persona. No sólo nadie, yo quería ser Sam, porque en este momento, creo que tendría una mejor idea de qué hacer... entonces yo... Ella estaba tan segura, apuesto a que ella sería capaz de decirle a Nathan, pero yo no soy ella. Nunca seré capaz de confesarle lo que siento con confianza.

**-No puedo dejar de sonreír, cada vez que veo su cara-** Canté en voz baja.

_**GENERAL P.O.V**_

**-Ya sabes Mitch, tengo una nueva misión para ti-**

**-Tengo mis alas, ¿qué otra cosa podría conseguir?-**

**-El resto del pollo- **

**-Está bien, me intrigastes, ¿qué pasa?- **Preguntó Mitch, mirando con curiosidad.

**-Necesito que cambies a Sam y a Jennette, porque estas dos muchachas necesitan saber lo que se podrían perder-**

**-Bueno y... ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?- **Preguntó Mitch.

**-De la misma manera en la que lo que hiciste por Carly-**

**-Está bien, estoy en ello, pero mas vale que me des el resto de los pollos-** Advirtió Mitch antes de que nos dirijamos a algún lugar, para ir causar algunos problemas.

_(N.A: porfa, no se salteen notas de autora porque sino podrían no entender la historia y hay cosas que la gente puede pensar que es de una manera pero es de otra)_

**Holaaa, Anna a sus servicios. Aqui vengo con el fic **_**Switching Nettie. **_**Porfa tengánme paciencia para escribir este fic, ya que es un fic muy enredado y me confundí ya desde un principio, porque pensé que Nettie le decían a Nathan, pero era a Jennette. XD. Respecto a este capítulo, bueno es así. Jennette y Sam son como dos personas distintas, pero a la vez la misma persona **

**¿Se marearon? Ahora lo explico: **

**Hay dos universos, uno en el que están Nathan, Miranda, Jennette, Noah y Jerry, que saben que tienen que ir a trabajar, porque actúan en un programa llamado ICarly, creado por Dan. Osea seria como la vida real.**

**Y otro universo, donde están ellos mismos de nuevo, pero viviendo sus vidas como si fuesen Carly, Sam, Spencer, Gibby, etc. ¿Se entiende?**

**En el siguiente cap, no se olviden de seguir leyendo las notas de autora para que les cuente lo siguiente, porque si les cuento ahora arruino la sorpresita jijiji. ¿Les gusta como traduzco? Dejénme reviews PORFA!**

**Una Anna feliz es un cap nuevo. **


	2. Cap 02

_**CAP 002**_

_**P.O.V SAM**_

Me di cuenta que estaba en el estudio de ICarly cuando sentí que temblaba toda.

**-Nettie, despierta, tenemos que practicar ICarly- **Oí la voz de Carly, yo gemí y ella se volcó para quedar a mi otro lado.

_**(N.A: **__Recuerden aunque es Sam, los demás creen que ella es Jennette, porque ahora esta en el mundo real, donde todos son actores y trabajan en un programa llamado ICarly)_

**-Fuera, pon tus propias ideas- **Me quejé. Sentí que ella me sacudía más fuerte.

**-¡Nettie!- **Gritó Carly exasperada mientras me agitaba. Yo permanecía con los ojos abiertos.

**(N.A:** _por ahora la llama Carly porque no sabe que esta en otra dimensión)_

**-Muy bien, Sheesh, no recibí mi ropa interior en un montón, y por qué sigues llamándome Nettie?- **Le pregunté mientras me estiraba y me desperezaba. Carly me miró confundida.

**-¿Por qué ese es tu nombre?- **Me reí sin humor.

**-Carls, soy Sam, mi nombre ha sido así desde mi nacimiento-** Carly me miró horrorizada.

**-¡Para con la broma, no es divertido!- **

**-¿Qué broma Carls? Oh mi Dios, ¿Hiciste tu propia broma?- **Le pregunté con emoción.

**-¡Oh, Dios mío, tenemos que hablar con Dan!- **Ella me agarró y me arrastró. Acabé de bostezar mientras era arrastrada a través de algún edificio. Entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que era ese edificio. Miré a mí alrededor y no tardé en darme cuenta de que todas estas fotos eran de Gibby, Carly, Spencer, Freddie y yo.

**-¿Este es el sótano ampliado de Nora?- **Bromeé con la esperanza de averiguar porque Carly se volvió loca, pero ella seguía arrastrándome.

**-Dan, algo anda mal con Jennette- **Miré irritada, quería un poco de jamón y Carly me estaba llamando con nombres extraños.

**-¿Hmm?- **Dan al parecer, me miró. No me gustaba cómo me miró, la única respuesta que podía pensar era que él se daría la vuelta sobre su espalda. Carly pareció sorprendida.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me está miranda extraño? ¿Tiene algo de jamón?- **

El hombre se levantó. **-Creo que tenemos un problema Miranda-**

**-¿Quién es Miranda?- **Ambos me miraron extrañados.

**-Escucha con atención Sam, tú eres Jennette McCurdy, y trabajas conmigo para un programa de televisión llamado ICarly. Te tropezaste y te golpeaste la cabeza con algo húmedo. Tú no eres Sam, pero de alguna manera tienes su fuerza. Soy Miranda, tu compañera de trabajo y él es Dan, él escribe lo que decimos en ICarly- **Me cuenta Carly lentamente, yo no entendía nada.

**-Esta es realmente una broma de mal gusto Carls, no puedo creer que estés incluida en las bromas de Spencer- **

**-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- **Me preguntó Carly. La miré confusa y entonces recordé lo que había escuchado.

**-Freddie quiere salir con alguien más como tú- **Dije enojada y apretando los puños. Estaba realmente enojada por eso. En eso, Dan me entrega el guión.

**-¿Fue algo como esto?- **Lo miré confusa. Hasta que vi, plasmado en el guión todo lo que había sucedido. No dudé ni un segundo.

**-¿Así que nos espían?- **Los dos me miraron. **-Oh, dios mío- **Finalmente me di cuenta de que yo no era Sam Puckett, que era Jennette McCurdy, y para desgracia para mí, Jennette era como Melanie.

**P.O.V Jennette**

Me desperté en un columpio del parque que jamás había visto antes. Miré extrañamente mí alrededor y luego recordé ¿Qué no estaba por leer el guión de ICarly? Me encogí de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el estudio. Entonces me di cuenta de algo extraño. Esto no es California. Sentí una sensación de terror en el estómago. ¿Acaso me secuestraron? Revisé mi bolsillo buscando mi celular, así me di cuenta de que el teléfono que tenía no era mío, sin embargo, revisé los nombres agendados, Carly Shay, Freddie Benson, Gibby, espera un segundo, son los nombres de ICarly. Me sentí aliviada y comencé a buscar las cámaras.

_**-"Debí de haberme olvidado que ya estaba en el set"- **_Pensé para consolarme. Esperé unos minutos a que alguien me dijera que tenía que hacer, pero luego me di cuenta de algo, yo no estaba interpretando el personaje, yo era el personaje. Me acerqué a un ritmo bastante rápido, las primeras gotas de lluvia me golpearon. Estaba empezando a llover a cántaros, y yo no tenía idea de dónde vivía Carly. Decidí que la única persona a la que podría llamar fue Gibby. Después de todo era, simplemente Gibby.

_**(N.A: **__Acá Jennette llama a Noah Gibby porque al despertar en el columpio piensa que ya están grabando ICarly y tiene que actuar como Sam, pero después se da cuenta de que los demás son en realidad los personajes y no sus actores)_

**-¿Sam?- **Oí una voz confusa.

**-Hola Noah ¿Crees que podrías venir a recogerme?- **Le pregunté.

**-¿Sam? ¿Quién es Noah?- **Entonces, me acordé.

**-No te preocupes, solo ven a recogerme- **

**-Uhh, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Freddie? Él es tu novio- **Yo no sabía que decir.

**-Porque si lo veo lo parto en dos, además él es Nathan- **Fue una buena respuesta, aunque sonó mal para Sam. **-Bueno, recuerda que hoy debes pagar mi batido- **

**-Ayy, Sam. Un día no serás capaz de...-**

Lo interrumpí. **-Sí, Sí. Pero ahora no puedo, ven por mí-**

**-Está bien- **Me colgó el teléfono. Entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de como me iba a encontrar. Sin embargo, él llegó en dos minutos con un paraguas y todo.

**-Te juro que no sé porque Freddie se queda contigo- **Murmuró Gibby. Miré hacia abajo y él me miró de forma extraña. **-¿Dije algo malo? ¿Te sientes enferma?- **Yo lo miraba desafiante.

**-No, yo solo quiero mi batido- **Mentí. Gibby me presionaba cada vez más. Entramos a Licuados Locos o al menos al set de LICUADOS LOCOS y vimos a T-Bo.

**-Hola ¿Quieren comprar un pastel?- **Miré a T-Bo extraño, y luego volví a mirar a Gibby que buscaba el dinero.

**-Trató de venderme pasteles hasta antes de que vuelva- **Gibby rodó sus ojos y se fue a buscar los batidos. Él esperaba que yo fuese -oh espera Soy Sam. Me quedé mirando el pastel, en realidad no tenía hambre. Mi teléfono sonó, al mirar de quién se trataba, Freddie, me sentí un poco incómoda sobre qué hacer, pero Gibby llegó en primer lugar.

**-¿Todavía no te comiste tu pastel?- **Preguntó Gibby asombrado, yo miré por encima de él.

**-No tengo hambre- **Le contenté mientras tomaba un batido. Gibby me miró horrorizado.

**-¡Tenemos que ir con Carly Ahora!- **Él agarró nuestras cosas y me empezó a arrastrar muy duro.

**-Ay, Noah. Afloja el brazo que me duele- **Me quejé, temporalmente olvidé que él no era Noah. Gibby comenzó a ir más rápido. Cuando finalmente llegamos allí, por no mencionar que estábamos empapados, Lewbert nos estaba mirando de arriba a abajo.

**-Ah, están llenando de humedad mi piso seco- **Gritó Lewbert, Gibby solo rodó los ojos y me guió escaleras arriba.

**-Hablo seriamente, déjame ir- **Me esforcé, pero no podía zafarme de su mano de hierro. Cuando llegamos llamó a la puerta de Carly, antes de golpearla y abrirla. **-No creo que eso sea educado- **

**-¡Carly!- **Gritó Gibby con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Carly corrió precipitadamente hacia abajo.

**-¿Qué pasa Gibby? ¿Esta todo bien?- **Preguntó Carly Frenéticamente.

**-Sam esta actuando amable y no comió pastel- **

**-¿En serio?- **

**-Miranda, ¿Qué está pasando?- **Le pregunté confundida. Carly o Miranda o quien fuese me dio una mirada de incredulidad.

**-Sam, sé que estás enojada con Freddie, ¡Pero no nos puedes hacer esto ahora!-**

Suspiré, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Por lo que sólo me quedé sin poder hacer nada, preguntándome si esto era sólo una broma que salió mal.

_**Hola a todos, perdón por la demora, pero estoy casi sin computadora, en este capitulo se nota que Sam esta en el mundo de Jennette pero lo de Jennette, debe de ser confuso ¿No? Es que al principio cuando despierta en el columpio y mira su celular y ve los nombres de los personajes, cree que ya esta grabando, y después en Licuados Locos cree que tiene que actuar como Sam, pero porque están grabándola. Después se da cuenta que no es asi. Igual es súper confuso. Pero bueno,… espero que les guste! **_

_**Dejen reviews porfa… **_


	3. Cap 03

_**SWITCHING NETTIE**_

_**¡**_Quiero agradecer a todos los que revisaron mi historia! Todos los de la revisión ha alegrado el día!

_**CAPITULO 003**_

_**SAM P.O.V**_

**-¿Y estás diciendo que yo no estoy saliendo con Freddie?-** Le pregunté, levantando la ceja. No era que no me gustase estar aquí, sino que era extraño.

**-Sí, y eres Jennette!-** Dijo Carls o mejor espero a escuchar de nuevo el nombre que me había dicho.

**-Bueno, voy a decir que creo en vos, Y… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-** Miré a mi alrededor. Ella solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

**-¡Hey Sam!-** Oí susurrar a alguien. Miré hacia abajo para ver a un hombre un poco extraño.

**-Vaya, eres un enanito-**

**-Sí, sí. Bueno Puckett ya tienes lo que quieres-** Le di una mirada confusa.

**-¿De qué estás hablando enano?-**

**-Mi nombre es Mitch. Tú querías tener otra vida. Así que aquí tienes tu deseo. Ahora eres Jennette, la chica que vive en este mundo-** Me dijo como si fuera obvio.

**-¿¡Qué!-**

**-Sí, pero ten en cuenta, que sigues estando en tu cuerpo, esto sólo significa que Freddie y tú no están saliendo más-** Miré hacia abajo, molesta con él.

**-¡Así que ahora él puede salir con su perfecta Carly!-**

**-Confía en mí, tú aprenderás algo Sam-** Él me dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. Fruncí el ceño, con ganas de darle un puñetazo.

**-Sal de aquí antes de que te apuñale la cara-** Me amenazó. El hombre sonrió y desapareció.

**-¡Hola chicas!-** Oí la voz de Freddie. Miranda me dio una mirada de advertencia a no decir nada. Yo sólo no le hice caso. Además, sólo porque soy Jennette ahora, no quiere decir que no pueda tener mi venganza.

**-¿Nettie?-** Me preguntó. Yo estaba a punto de contestar, cuando me di cuenta de dos cosas: que yo no sabía su nombre, y que había una chica de pie detrás de él. Así que me volví hacia el otro chico, que se parecía a Brad.

**-Hey, vamos a sentarnos juntos-** Pedí, y lo arrastré a mi lado. Me senté cómodamente, mientras miraba a Dan esperando que me de algunas instrucciones.

**-Muy bien todo el mundo aquí, este es el guión, y le agradezco a Madisen por estar en el programa de esta semana- **Dan y todos dieron aplausos mientras ella sonreía. Freddie le apretó la mano, y yo estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, cuando me di cuenta que no era mi mundo. Dan podría mandar a quién quisiese. Yo simplemente le arrebaté el guión a Dan y comencé a leer rápidamente. Las líneas eran exactamente lo que yo tenía que decir, y lo que Carly y Freddie también dirían.

**-Bueno, entonces vamos a empezar. Nathan, tú comienzas-** Ordenó Dan. Me pareció confuso ¿Quién es Nathan? Oh, espera, supongo que es Freddie.

(**N.A:** _Aqui comienza el ensayo_)

**-¿Cómo puedo estar bien, cuando Sam no me habla?-** Le preguntó "Freddie" a "Carly" con voz airada.

**-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Sam. Ella necesita algo de tiempo para averiguar que es lo que siente. A pesar de que probablemente no antes de escuchar nuestra conversación-** Miranda, creo que lo consoló.

**-Bueno, ¡Duh! ¡Pero ahora ella va a pensar que no me gusta!-**

**-Lo va a averiguar Freddie, sólo tienes que esperar.-**

**-¡Genial! Y a continuación va a empezar a hablar Jennette!-** Dijo Dan. Miré hacia arriba confundida.

**-Y entonces él va y me dice que yo debería ser más como Carly, ¿Quién se cree que es?-**

**-Bueno, tal vez había algo más que no oístes-**

**-No me importa, ¡Solo dame algo de chocolate!-**

**-Bueno...-** El guión se hizo más largo de lo que me hubiera gustado. Dos veces he pensado en asesinar a Madisen, pero tengo que recordar, que esta chica no hizo nada malo aquí, así que no podía golpearla con un calcetín lleno de mantequilla. Me puso mala cara todo el tiempo mientras que hacíamos la lectura de ese texto estúpido.

**-¡Y fin! Todo el mundo ¡Buen trabajo!-** Nos dijo Dan a todos de manera positiva. Me levanté y me fui. ¿Dónde estoy de todos modos?

**-¡Nettie!-** Oí la voz de Nathan detrás de mí y me quedé helada, incluso si este chico no era Freddie sonaba y se parecía a él. Yo no podía hacer una pausa por un segundo. Corrí tan rápido como pude. No tenía ni idea de dónde me dirigía, pero correr a toda velocidad sonaba bien por ahora.

**-¡Por fin!-** Suspiré cuando no lo vi detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta sólo para enfrentarse a él.

**-¿Por qué estás huyendo?-** Nathan se apoderó de mí. Luché, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que este tipo de alguna manera era más fuerte que Freddie. Así que me decidí a darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

**-¡Jennette!-** Se puso de rodillas por el dolor, y me dio una sonrisa satisfecha. Comencé a correr de nuevo, cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se aferró con fuerza en un abrazo.

**-¿Qué quieres Fre-Nathan?-** Le susurré, a él no le gustaba la situación. Me dio una mirada extraña.

**-¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?-** Me preguntó, y yo rodé los ojos mientras se burlaba. Al parecer, Jennette es un poco débil.

**-¿Importa eso? ¡Sácame de aquí!-** Me quejé y cerré los ojos. Yo no quería estar aquí. Era confuso y estaba haciéndome daño.

**-Dan quiere que vayamos atrás y practiquemos. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Por lo general, eres muy agradable.-**

**-Nada, ¡No sé a que te refieres!-** Le grité. Suspiró y, por último me dejó ir, y de mala gana volví con él. Cuando llegamos Miranda me miraba con agradecimiento. Ví a Madisen mirar por encima de nosotros interrogante.

**"¿De dónde has escapado tú también?"** Preguntó Madisen, bajando los ojos. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando sentí una mano sobre mi boca.

**"Vamos Jennette, deja que te enseñe algo bueno",** y Miranda me arrastró fuera del lugar. Fuimos a un lugar que se veía como un vestidor. Miré a mi alrededor aburrida, hasta que me di cuenta de que había tocino. Lo agarré de la mesa.

**"Está bien, Nettie, ¡Tienes que entender que no eres Sam! Solo actuas como ella para el programa" **Me dio su mirada molesta.

**"¡Yo soy Sam! No importa cuántas veces me digan que no lo soy, no voy a cambiar de opinión Miranda!" ** Le grité. Ella me miró y suspiró.

**"Está bien, digamos que hipotéticamente eres Sam, solo que sé que eso no es posible"**, Añadió. Luego preguntó: **"¿Por qué estás aquí?"**

**"No lo sé, un tipo enano se acercó y me dijo que con esto iba a aprender algo"**, Le respondí aburrido. Vi que los ojos de Miranda se iluminaron.

**"Danny Woodburn, ¡Apareció en ese episodio de iCarly de Navidad!"** Dijo Ella con entusiasmo. Yo sólo le di una mirada extraña. Creo que hablaba de nuestro episodio de iCarly de la Navidad, cuando Freddie se disfrazó de una linterna.

**"Bueno, te has vuelto oficialmente loca Mir..."**

**"No, no entiendes, ¡En mi mundo Mitch es real! ¡Es por eso que esto está sucediendo!"**

Me miró a los ojos, finalmente me di cuenta. Por primera vez ese día, yo entendía lo que sucedía. Aquí yo no era Sam Puckett, Sam era sólo un personaje de ficción. Aquí yo era, Jennette McCurdy, y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar atrapada aquí.

_**P.O.V JENNETTE**_

Suspiré torpemente mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto. Carly estaba hablando con Gibby, y contándole la historia completa, y ahí estaba yo sentada con la carne que tenía comer.

**"Hey, Carly, ¿Sam volvió casa?"** Nat-me refiero a Freddie le preguntó a Carly, él estaba jugando con unos acordes.

**"Hola"**, Dije en voz baja. Freddie miró hacia arriba y una enorme mirada de alivio llegó a su rostro.

**"Sam ¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!" ** Lo miré con una mirada interrogante.

**"¿Qué es lo que sientes?" **Freddie me dio una mirada de fastidio.

**"Sam, ¡Este no es momento para jugar!"**

**"No, hablo enserio, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?"** Freddie apretó más los cables.

**"Freddie, no sé que le pasa a Sam, intenta no comer carne, y es muy débil"**, Explicó Carly a Freddie. Este último dio una mirada incrédula.

**"De ninguna manera Sam puede ser débil. Dame tu brazo Sam, vamos a luchar."**

**"Espera, ¿qué?" **Le pregunté confundida. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, yo tenía mi brazo sobre la mesa y estaba haciendo lucha libre con él, y perdí rápidamente. Perdí en cuestión de segundos. **"¡Oww!"** Grité de sorpresa. Freddie me dio una mirada extraña. **"¿Qué diablos?, ¡Eso duele!"**

**"¿Estás bien?, ¿Eres Melanie?" ** Me preguntó Carly lentamente. Negué con la cabeza.

**"No vas a creer que soy ella si te lo digo"**, Le dije, mientras revisaba que no tuviese nada en la muñeca. (Se refiere a que él no creería que Sam es Melanie si ella se lo dijese)

**"¿A lo que te refieres trata de nosotros?"**, Dijo Freddie.

**"Está bien, de donde soy, iCarly es un espectáculo" **Le dije, dando una mirada de complicidad a Freddie. **"Su vida entera es un espectáculo. Ustedes no son reales en mi mundo. Por lo tanto, esto es muy extraño"**, Le expliqué, todavía tratando de averiguar todo.

**"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué sólo somos un programa de televisión?" **Preguntó Carly alzando la ceja.

**"Sí, y de donde vengo, Nathan está saliendo con alguien"**, Le expliqué, cada uno dio una mirada confusa.** "Freddie, está saliendo con una chica llamada Madisen".**

**"¿Por qué? Me gustas, ¿No es que tú también?" **Me preguntó Freddie. Yo no podía dejar de sonrojarme con timidez.

**"¿Sabes?, te pareces a Melanie"**, Comentó Carly. Miré hacia arriba y sonreí tímidamente.

**"Puedo actuar como Sam si quieren, ese es mi trabajo. De hecho la mayoría de los personajes que he interpretado últimamente han sido como ella. Aunque no sé qué es exactamente lo que está pasando ahora mismo."**

**"Bueno, lo último que sucedió fue que tuvistes una cita con Freddie, y tuvistes una gran pelea con él."**

**"Está bien, y supongo que Sam quiere algún tipo de venganza"**, Le dije, mirandólos a los dos. Carly sonrió tímidamente.

**"Probablemente. Pero bueno, ¡No tienes que hacerlo! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es actuar como una persona dura!" **Me dio una débil sonrisa.

**"Gracias. Así que Mira-Carly, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"**

**"Bueno, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de ti?. Estoy segura de que estas tan confundida como nosotros,"** Carly dio una cálida sonrisa.

**"Bueno, tengo 18 años. Escribo mis propias canciones y obras de teatro. Mi última canción fue Love Generation. Mi mamá tiene cáncer de nuevo, así que estoy muy preocupada por ella"**, Terminé en voz baja. Freddie me agarró de la mano. Me sonrojé.

**"Siento lo de tu mamá"**, Susurró suavemente Freddie. Carly asintió con la cabeza. Vi que la mandíbula de Gibby cayó.

**"Gracias. Realmente me gustaría que alguien pudiera explicarme más cosas sobre mí, sin embargo. ¿Por qué sucedió esto de todos modos?" **De repente, Jerry, me refiero a Spencer caminó hacia nosotros.

**"¡Hola Kiddos! ¡Compré comida! Y es impresionante que haya un pastel en la mesa, y Sam no se lo haya comido"** Spencer me dio una mirada incrédula.

**"¡Hey Jerry!"** Saludé

**"¿Quién es Jerry?" **Ṕreguntó él, extrañado.

**"Quiero decir Spencer"**, Murmuré. Carly, Freddie y Gibby agarraron a Spencer y lo arrastraron hacia la cocina, probablemente para decirle lo que pasa.

**"¡Hey Jennette!"** Casi me gritó una voz. Miré hacia abajo para ver a Danny Woodburn sentado junto a mí.

**"¡Danny! Hey ¿¡Qué pasa!"**

**"Mitch" ** Corrigió.** "Supongo que en tu mundo, soy Danny. De todos modos, tú estás aquí por tu deseo." **Lo miré confundida. **"Tú querías ser otra persona que no fueras vos. Te estoy mostrando el gusto que es no ser tú. Querías la vida de otra persona, lo conseguistes. Pero sabes lo que tienes que hacer y ¡Pronto!. En realidad es fácil." **

**"¿Así que ella no es Sam?" **Se burló Spencer.

**"No, no lo soy, ¡Sólo soy Jennette!" ** Respondí, sonriendo. Spencer me miró muy extrañamente.

**"¿Estás segura de que no eres Melanie?"**

**"Sí".**

**"Entonces, ¿Cómo sé que no eres Sam tratando de hacerme una broma?"**

**"Le gané en la pulseada"**, Dijo Freddie. Spencer abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

**"Oh." **Me reí de eso. **"Bueno Jennette, no dudes en quedarte aquí. No es que no dejemos a Sam quedarse de todos modos." **Me dijo Spencer con una sonrisa.

**"¡Gracias! Y yo prefiero Nettie si eso está bien"**, Le dije educadamente. Vi a Carly y Spencer sonreir contentos de ver que estaba bien, pero me di cuenta de que Freddie tenía el ceño fruncido. Fue rápido, y tan pronto como parpadeé se había ido, pero igual lo vi. Miré a mi alrededor. ¿Ser mala y viciosa todo el tiempo? Esto iba a ser difícil. Salir con el chico que se parecía al chico que me gusta, ¿Aunque sea otra persona? Aún más difícil.

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, ahora respecto a sus reviews. Muchos me dijeron que es contra las reglas poner personajes reales en la página de Fanfiction. Pero... Ahora que ya lo empecé, porfaaa... dejénme terminarlo, y les prometo que no lo hago más. ¿Me dejan? **

**Por favor, ¡reviews! **


	4. Nota de traductora :C

**Bueno, Desgraciadamente, según _Caaro13 _y _Chijo sj Seddie_ está prohibido poner personajes reales en un fic de Icarly. Aunque ciertamente he visto un montón de Fics Jathan y otros que empiezan como una escena de Icarly y después resulta que era que eran los actores filmando y después el fic trata sobre lo que hacen los actores en su tiempo libre. Asi que expliquénme. ¿De que manera se pueden poner a los actores sin que infrinja las reglas? ¿Hay alguna manera? Porque he leido fics como Gracias a un error y otros en inglés y no fueron cancelados (Sino no aparecerían en la lista cuando los busco). Aparecen 28 historias cuando escribo Nathan... y 30 si escribo Jennette. Y si...Historias Jathan. **

**¿Bajo que cinscurtancias puedo escribir fics que incluyan a los actores?**

**Si pueden darme una respuesta a eso, decidiré si sigo este fic o no, desgraciadamente si las reglas que me dicen no se ajustan a lo que puedo hacer... no voy a poder continuar este fic, porque no quiero que me cancelen la cuenta y ya que es una traducción de un fic que no es mío no puedo cambiar NADA en la historia para que se ajuste a las reglas. **

**See you later... Anna...**


End file.
